Twisted Fate
by Goodbyecruelworld
Summary: What happens when the homecoming queen falls for the chess king? I know some of you may hate me for this, but I'm just exploring new ships. You know I'm a die-hard A/B supporter. Rated T to be safe. No flaming!
1. Of Homecoming and Heartbreak

What is love? Truly. Is it something you feel, or something you know? Do you fall into it and get swallowed whole as though it were quicksand? Or is it something that falls onto you? Something that envelopes you like the air you breathe?

When can you tell when you're in love? Is it the tingling sensation you feel when they touch you? Or the butterflies in your stomach when they smile? One thing is for certain: If it exists, it is the greatest enigma known to man. Or in this case, Chipmunks.

Simon Seville sat alone in the large cafeteria with his glasses slightly askew, pondering life, the universe, and everything. His gaze traveled to the "popular table." At the center of which was his older brother Alvin. Simon looked down at his current book and turned the page. When he looked back up, Alvin was shoving his tongue down Brittany Miller's throat.

Simon's face held very little emotion. Luckily, Alvin had realized a few years ago that maybe Brittany's mouth was good for things other than sarcastic insults. Simon tried not to focus on it too much himself.

He recalled times when Brittany had come to him, frustrated at Alvin's tendency to be oblivious of her feelings. He should have been glad that Alvin had finally realized, but somehow, he wasn't.

His head snapped up when he heard a rustling to his left side. He smiled pleasantly as his best friend sat beside him. As always, her hair was coming undone and her face was glowing with something Simon couldn't put his finger on. It was somewhere between relief and longing.

"Hi." She greeted him. He nodded and returned the favor politely. He picked up his fork and started to stab what he greatly hoped was a brownie on his lunch tray.

"So, I'm on the Homecoming Committee and volunteered to stay after school today to discuss the theme and decorations. You want to help?" She asked hopefully. Simon nodded and she smiled appreciatively.

"Brittany's running for Homecoming Queen, isn't she?" Simon asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Trick question, right? And it's no surprise Alvin's running for King." Jeanette smirked. They knew their siblings too well.

They finished their lunches in virtual silence. There was the occasional scraping of forks against plates, but other than that, they were too interested in their reading material to say anything to one another.

At the ringing of the bell, Simon stood up, his book firmly in his hand. He threw away his tray and walked towards his locker to prepare for his next class. He was stopped short by Brittany. She skidded to a stop in front of him and he didn't have enough time to hit the brakes. He wound up slamming into her. They hit the ground with a thud and Brittany had the wind knocked out of her when Simon fell on her.

He stood up and helped Brittany to her feet before dusting himself off and picking up his book.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany." He apologized. Brittany gave everyone around them a dirty look and they stopped staring.

"No, it was my fault." Brittany insisted. That was a first.

"What do you want, Brittany?" Simon asked, continuing to walk down the hall until he reached his locker. Brittany followed.

"What? I need an excuse to talk to my friend?" She plastered on a smile. Simon looked at her from over the rim of his glasses. He wasn't easily fooled.

"Alright. I need a little help with Biology." Brittany admitted, clutching her thin white binder to her chest.

"How much is 'a little'?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"A lot." Brittany took out a sheet of paper and handed it to Simon. He looked it over with a frown. It was her homework. In the top left-hand corner, _45_ was written in red ink. Simon sighed and handed it back to her.

"Does that mean you'll help?" She asked, her big blue eyes searching his desperately.

"Yes."

"Why don't we meet in the park after school tomorrow?" She suggested. He simply nodded and attempted to walk past her to his Health class. She squealed and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! _Thank you_! Don't worry. I'll find a way to make it up to you." She pulled away and nodded determinedly. A few seconds after she had skipped off to class and he still stood there, rigid and glued to the floor. He finally snapped out of it and sprinted into his classroom just before the bell rang. He took his seat beside Jeanette, who looked at him quizzically. He just shrugged and turned to face the teacher.

OoOoOoO

Simon was practically dragged down the hall by an over-excited Jeanette. Once they entered the library, Simon had to pause for a moment to catch his breath. He put his hands on his knees and inhaled deeply. Jeanette led him to a conference room in the back and giggled in delight. He had to admire her enthusiasm. They took seats next to one another and the meeting began.

"Before we can hold fundraisers for the Homecoming Dance, we need a theme and some idea of a budget." A short boy with a nasal voice declared.

"We could do one of those Blast From the Past things." One girl said.

"No, that's too overdone." The boy answered, dismissing the idea.

"Well, we are the Hawthorne Harpoons, how about Motion in the Ocean?" Jeanette offered, nibbling on her pen. There was some murmuring as everyone began to think it over.

"That's a great idea." Simon praised.

"There can be hooks dangling from the ceiling, and underwater backdrops..." He marveled.

"Arches of fake seaweed and fake coral." She enthused.

"Of course there'll have to be seashells everywhere and the punch has to be..."

"Blue!" Jeanette finished his sentence for him. They grinned at one another.

"All in favor?" The question was followed by a chorus of _aye_s.

"Now we need to sum up the cost of the decorations and compare it to how much we have to figure out how much we need. Do we want name brand snacks, or generic?"

"Generic. It's cheaper and no one will be able to tell the difference." One girl said pointedly.

The meeting dragged on until well past six due to an argument about the _balloons_. After deciding on cerulean, indigo, and silver, they were finally released from the crowded conference room.

Jeanette and Simon walked down the sidewalk side by side. Jeanette occasionally glanced his way, but continued to stare forward whenever she thought that he had caught her.

They parted and waved to each other before entering their houses. Jeanette trudged up the stairs, her backpack slung over one shoulder. She set it down when she walked into her room and fell backwards onto her bed with a sigh.

"Hey, you just got back from your date with Simon, right?" Brittany's head snapped up.

"It _wasn't_ a date. And yes. Why do you ask?" Jeanette answered defensively.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if he was still going to tutor me tomorrow."

"He didn't mention it. But I'm sure he'll be there. He never misses a chance to educate someone in need." Jeanette assured her. Brittany nodded and went back to thumbing through her magazine, as though she didn't really care one way or another.

OoOoOoO

Simon sat on a green bench beneath large oak trees. Their leaves had transitioned from their normal bright green to shades of orange and red. They gave the park a warm, autumn feeling. A crisp breeze ruffled his hair as he set his backpack on the ground beside the bench.

He hadn't waited for Brittany because he knew she usually took forever saying goodbye to her friends for the day. How sad; they had to spend fourteen hours apart, except for the time spent talking on the phone.

Brittany's gait suggested that she was angry, and if that didn't help, there was always the look of pure hatred in her eyes. She sat down beside Simon with a huff and threw her bag down, making a loud clanging noise as the contents shifted. She finished her small tantrum with an agitated groan.

"I'll take it you're upset." Simon said observantly. She turned to glare at him.

"What was your first clue? God! Boys are so _dense_!" She snapped.

"Brittany, yelling at _me_ won't fix your Alvin problems." Simon pointed out gently. She sighed and relaxed her stiffened form.

"You're right. I'm sorry I called you dense. If anything, you the exact opposite. Somehow, you always know what's wrong." Her demeanor changed and she smiled appreciatively.

"Not always. What was the fight about this time?" He asked, genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"He thinks I'm too _clingy_. He says he needs his_ space_." She said mockingly. Simon rubbed his chin and mulled over her situation.

"Then, give him some space."

"What?" Brittany wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Avoid him for a bit. Let him see what he's missing." Simon gestured to her with a fond smile. Her face lit up.

"Thank you, Simon. You always know the right thing to say." She tilted her head to one side and returned the smile.

"Not always." He repeated. He cleared his throat and took out his biology workbook.

"We should start studying now." She agreed and reluctantly took hers out as well.

After a few hours, the information began to sink in...and it got too dark to read anymore. Simon offered to continue to tutor Brittany to get her ready for mid-terms. She needed a lot of help. She agreed wholeheartedly and gave him a quick hug before picking up her bag and speeding off to her house.

Simon felt the same tingling sensation run down his spine at her touch, but he shrugged it off and walked towards his house. He shut the door gently and turned to find his older brother sitting on the stairs, waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Alvin asked, standing up and brushing his sweater off.

"It appears that I'm Brittany's new tutor." Simon said, not quite believing it himself. Alvin's jaw dropped open.

"You're kidding right? Brittany's too afraid to admit she needs help." Alvin said, grudgingly. He was obviously still upset about the fight, too.

"Well, maybe she's a bit braver than you give her credit for." Simon said, walking passed Alvin and into his room. Had he just stood up for _Brittany Miller_?


	2. Of Tutoring and Troubles

Isn't it strange how the slightest of incidents can change your view of someone forever? How the lightest of touches or the softest of words can cut you off at the knees? It is a mystery how something as simplistic as a casual glance can convince someone that there is a piece of them that's missing. That _you_ are that piece.

Rain pelted against the windows, filling the room with a steady rythym that was only interupted by the occasional boom of thunder. Brittany sat on her bed, a small mirror in one hand, lip gloss in the other. Her mouth was opened slightly as she applied a light layer to her already melon-hued lips. Jeanette was on her stomach, her legs crossed in the air. She looked over at her sister curiously.

"So, I hear that Simon's your new tutor." Jeanette couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of envy.

"Mm-hmm." Brittany murmured, smacking her lips.

"I bet you wish he'd _tutor_ you." Eleanor teased lightly from her own bed. Brittany giggled at Jeanette's flushed face. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Eleanor.

"Hey! I was only joking." She said defensively.

"Speaking of tutoring, Simon'll be here any minute. You'd better find somewhere else to torture each other." Brittany said, shutting her compact mirror and placing it in her make-up kit.

"Why? What are you planning on doing?" Eleanor asked, raising one eyebrow and standing up to smooth out her dress. Jeanette stood too, preparing to leave the room as directed.

"Oh, please!" Brittany rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. A crack of lightning could be seen tearing through the sky outside their window.

"Wow, he's willing to come over to study with you in this weather? If that's not love, I don't know what is." Eleanor sighed dreamily.

"I think I prefered it when you teased me about Alvin." Brittany muttered before groaning in frustration. She shoved her sisters out the door and slammed it shut. Eleanor giggled and descended the stairs. She heard a knock and opened the door to a dripping wet Simon.

She ushered him in and he hung his coat on the coat rack, water rolling off of it and soaking into the carpet. He smiled politely at Eleanor and greeted Jeanette before asking where Brittany was.

"She's waiting for you in our room, upstairs." Eleanor said with a meaningful wink. Simon cocked his head to the side in confusion before heading towards their room.

"I wish you'd stop making such a joke out of this." Jeanette said, exasperated. Eleanor smiled apologetically, knowing too well her sister's secret affectons towards the tall Chipmunk.

Simon rounded the corner in time to hear a high-pitched shriek. He opened the door and walked in to find Brittany huddled in one corner of the room, clutching her knees to her chest. The fearful look in her eye made him worry.

"Brittany? What's wrong?"

"S-s-spider!" She stuttered. He looked to his left to see a fairly large jumping spider on the carpet. He half-smiled in relief before walking to her desk to grab a sheet of paper. He approached the insect slowly, the paper held taut with two hands.

"Don't kill it!" Brittany pleaded. He turned to her quizzically.

"I wasn't going to." He helped the spider onto the paper, opened the window a crack and let it crawl out.

"Oh. Well, Alvin usually just steps on it. It's gross and it leaves a stain."

"I'm not Alvin." He pointed out.

"No, you're my hero." She corrected as he helped her to her feet. He wasn't sure why, but her words melted his heart.

He led her to her bed and took out her biology text book, turning to the chapter on the structure of a cell. He began to describe osmosis when she drifted off. She held her head in one palm and looked up at his sitting form, her eyes blinking slowly. Her eyelashes tickled her skin, making her smile. He paused for a moment, questioning her focus. She shook her head to clear it and nodded for him to go on. He cast her one last, fleeting glance before returning his attention back to the book.

OoOoOoO

The rest of the week ran smoothly. Simon tutored Brittany, Brittany ignored Alvin, Alvin bugged Simon. The circle of life. On Wednesday, Alvin sat at his regular table, with one exception: Brittany wasn't with him. He glumly rested his chin on his palm, his elbow on the cafeteria table.

"Wow, you look down. What's up, man?" A football player by the name of Chris asked him.

"Brittany won't have anything to do with me." Alvin croaked, his voice hoarse. No, not from crying, from yelling in rage...

"Why? You two are usually like that." Chris said, crossing his fingers. Alvin sighed.

"Stupid me, I asked for some space." He grumbled.

"Well, what would make her completely ignore you like this?" Chris didn't peg Brittany as the type of girl who would do this to Alvin for no reason. Chris wasn't very bright.

"It started when we got back from that weekend when Simon became her tutor...wait a minute..." Alvin looked over o the table where Simon was siting beside Brittany. Brittany's lips were pulled up into a delighted grin. Simon was telling her some corny calculus joke.

"My brother is going to die." Alvin enunciated each word sharply, as though it pained him to allow the words to escape his mouth. Chris's expression was a mixture of confusion and worry.

"You scare me sometimes, Alvin." Chris said. Alvin rolled his eyes and threw away his tray.

On the way home, Alvin was silent. Deathly silent. Simon had a bad feeling about this.

Alvin shut the door behind his brothers and waited until Theodore was out of the room to ram his brainy brother against the wall.

"What have you been doing with Brittany?" Alvin snarled. Simon adjusted his glasses and tried to catch his breath.

"Tutoring her." He answered simply.

"Yeah, right! Likely story! God, I can smell her all over you!" Alvin's blood boiled in anger.

"No one can accuse you of being the jealous type." Simon commented, fighting back with his wit.

"Why do you _reek_ of Brittany?" Alvin demanded, tightening his grasp on his brother's neck.

"She gave me a hug for helping her with some calculus." Simon choked out. Alvin studied his face for a moment before releasing him. He wordlessly ascended the stairs and walked into his room, falling face-first onto his bed. He groaned.

He knew...or at least he hoped...that Simon wouldn't try to steal Brittany from him. She was the only one in this world that he trusted enough with his heart and the only one that could break it. Irony is a powerful thing.

**(A/N):** I know this is a short chapter. Please review! They make me happy, and a happy writer updates sooner.** ;3**


	3. Of Parties and Promises

When you find yourself in an uncomfortable situation, who do you turn to? The one you've always loved who broke your heart, or the one you want to love who has the power to mend it? Life is full of decisions. The choices may be painful, but in the end, you must count on your intuition to do what's right.

Alvin unlocked his locker and lazily shoved his textbook in, exchanging it for his sketchbook. He slowly trudged off to art class and took his regular seat beside Eleanor. He sighed. He'd been sighing every five minutes for the past few days.

"Alvin? There must be something _seriously_ wrong to make you act this way." She placed her cold palm on his forehead, checking his temperature. He pulled away with a grim frown.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Ellie." He said quietly, his throat tightening with each word. He opened his sketchbook to a fresh sheet and made long, graceful strokes. There was a still-life set out on the table before them.

"You don't know what to do about what?" She pressed lightly, also starting on their assignment.

"Life. Every moment, it's a struggle to stand up. It's a struggle to think. It's all my fault." He groaned, hiding his face with his hand to wallow in misery.

"Alvin, I don't know what exactly is going on, but you really need to talk to Brittany about it." Eleanor had her own way of knowing when Alvin and her sister needed one another. It was a sort of feeling that she'd assumed Alvin and Brittany would have themselves, but apparently not.

"I don't even know what I did wrong! How can I _possibly_ face her? Besides, she having too much fun studying with Simon." He admitted bitterly.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say that." He added in disbelief. He continued to sketch, not really paying attention to what he was doing. Eleanor's eyes widened and she ripped the sketchbook out from under his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked.

She looked over the page he had been working on, her mouth slightly ajar. She raised her gaze to look him in the eye and turned the sketchbook around to show him what she was so in awe of.

His eyes widened at what he had subconsciously drawn instead of the fruit basket. On the page was a rough sketch of Brittany, her hair loose around her shoulders and her eyes filled with love. How on earth had he captured such an image on paper?

OoOoOoO

"Well, go on!" Eleanor insisted, shoving Alvin at the table where Brittany was sitting. He swallowed hard and took a seat beside her. She turned to look at him for a few seconds before looking away. He drooped slightly. She had looked right through him.

"Brittany?" He cleared his throat. She sighed and turned to look him in the eye, her gaze stony.

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize. For-for upsetting you. For saying you were clingy." He was finding it hard to breath as he averted her gaze. Brittany's expression softened. It wasn't like him to fold so quickly.

"Why are you, of all people, saying you're sorry? You're not that kind of munk." She said cautiously, not quite ready to forgive him.

"Because it was stupid, and it was wrong, and I can't stop thinking about you." He blurted the last thought as though it pained him to accept the fact.

"Why now, Alvin? You've never apologized before because you were afraid to admit you were wrong. What's with the new-found bravery?" She was still skeptical about this.

"I wish_ I_ knew. There's just this strange feeling, like I've let my guard down. Ever since we started going out, it's been gatting harder to be...separate from you."

"But _you're_ the one that wanted space!" She nearly shouted.

"I know, I know." He cringed at her tone.

"I don't want space." He said, taking her hand in his and daring to look her in the eye.

"God, there are days I wish we were attached at the hip!" He said, leaning closer to her. She inhaled that warm, inviting scent of his and her emotional barriers began to vanish into nothingness.

"Yes, but that would make it harder to do this." She murmured, closing the gap between them with a deep, meaningful kiss. He welcomed her touch eagerly. It had felt like years since he held her so intimately. They each pulled away for a moment before pulling one another back into a tight hug.

"Brittany, I know this may seem forward, considering all that has happened, but there's this party tonight..."

"Of course I'll go with you." She smiled.

"Actually...I was gonna ask you to give me a lift." The smile faded.

"I'm kidding! I'd love nothing more than for you to come with me."

"Wait...is this why you apologized? To get me to go to a party with you?" Her relief turned to rage.

"No, that's only the icing on the cake. I just want to be with you, Britt." He said, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Later in the evening, Alvin walked up to Brittany's porch and knocked on the door. She answered and he looked her over with an appreciative smile. She wore a light pink blouse with the feel of silk and a pair of white shorts that showed off her long, tanned legs.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She commented, jarring him out of his little day-dream.

"Oh, believe me, I will." He grinned. She rolled her eyes and allowed him to take her by the hand and lead her to his car. She looked over the shiny red exterior and shook her head. He was so predictable at times, but it was his unpredictability that never ceased to amaze her.

They drove down the dark street in silence. Brittany looked at the house they stopped at in puzzlement. It was a large house that had probably once been a beautiful, elegant Victorian. Now, paper and half-empty cans and bottles littered the yard. The front door was open and loud, booming music filled the air. She was surprised no one had called the police...yet.

When she entered the house, she had to be careful not to step on unconscious bodies laying on the floor. Alvin walked quickly ahead of her, caught up in the excitement of seeing a few of his guy friends. They bumped fists and punched shoulders in a "manly" manner.

Brittany was offered a drink and she accepted it, not wanting to appear rude. She took one sniff and placed it on the table beside her. The punch was laced with some sort of foul-smelling alcohol. She entered the living room and saw couples in recliners doing unmentionable things to each other. She turned to try and find Alvin, but he was nowhere to be found.

She carefully walked into the kitchen and found him there, totally oblivious of the chaos around him and the fact that she wasn't still at his side. She tried to grab his attention, but got herded back into the living room by a group of rowdy teen-age boys. One of which took her wrist and backed her against one wall. His breath reeked of drugs and booze.

"Hey, baby. You need to loosen up. Have a drink." His last suggestion became impossible to do, for he crashed his lips against hers. He quickly pried her mouth open and jammed his tongue down her throat. She felt panic clutch her. It felt different when this nameless stranger did it than when Alvin did it. Alvin was eager, but he did it in a way that made her feel loved. Now, she just felt used.

She tried to pull away but he locked her into place with his legs. She let out a plead for help by the time the boy was unzipping his jeans. He slapped her brusquely to get her to shut up. She cried out in pain before finally elbowing him in the gut. She tried to run, but he grabbed a fistful of her shirt, tearing it. She didn't care, she just ran out of the house and continued down the street, never once checking her pace. When it began to sprinkle, just just blinked the raindrops away, letting them intermingle with her tears. She knew exactly where she was going, and she didn't stop until she reached her destination.

She knocked on the door of the Seville residence until her knuckles felt numb. The door finally opened, but she couldn't see the person on the other side of the door through her tears.

"Simon?" She managed to whimper before falling forward, into the stranger's arms.

Theodore looked at the passed out Brittany in his arms in wonder. He grunted and backed up, trying to shut the door while supporting her weight.

"Erm, Simon? You have company." Theodore called out. Simon appeared in his lab coat, for he was in the middle of an experiment in his lab. He couldn't think of a better way to spend a rainy, Friday night. When he saw Brittany, his eyes widened and he gently took Brittany into his own arms. One arm supported her back; her legs were slung over his other arm. Her head was tilted back, her mouth opened slightly and her neck was completely exposed. He could see her pulse throbbing in her vein and her chest rising and falling with each breath.

His eyes passed over her wet, broken form. The sight was heart-wrenching. Her shirt was torn, exposing one strap of her camisole and her hair was coming undone. There was a red mark on her cheek that was slowly turning into a lovely, purple bruise.

"Thank you, Theodore." Simon murmured before taking Brittany into his lab. He gently rested her on the couch in the corner. From what he could tell, she had fainted from shock.

He shrugged off his lab coat and hung it over the back of his chair before returning to Brittany's side. He gingerly reached out to brush a stray tendril from her face and pulled back when she turned her head to the side. Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to sit up.

"Simon." She acknowledged shakily before throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffened and relaxed his body, letting her sob into his sweater.

"It...was...terrible!" She said, her voice muffled by the fabric. She tried desperately to get her breathing back to normal.

"What happened to you?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Alvin took me to this party...and there was drinking, and drugs, and people having _sex _on the sofa!" She cried out, recalling the horrific scenes.

"And this boy...he tried to...tried to rape me." She sniffed and ended in a barely audible whisper. Simon stroked her hair and pulled her back into his chest, feeling the need to protect her. This act of kindness was too much for her. She began to cry again, this time, out of anger.

"Why, Simon? Alvin was in the next room. Why didn't he help me?" She asked, feeling hurt and betrayed.

"I wish I could tell you." He answered softly. Better yet, he wished he could've been there, to save her from the humiliation and the pain.

"Brittany, do you know how beautiful you are? Truthfully?" Simon asked. She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head.

"Brittany, you are an amazing girl. Don't let this one mistake hold you back. It was just some drunken idiot, looking for a good time. Think how lucky you are. You got away. You got away, Brittany." He assured her, wrapping her into a warm embrace.

Her eyes welled with silent tears as he slowly, reluctantly released her. She shook her head and searched his eyes for any bit of falseness in his words. She took a deep breath, finding nothing but truth and affection.

In a flash, she straddled him, her lips pressed against his. She placed one hand on his cheek, the other rubbing his chest in a slow, circular motion. He jerked back and gasped for air.

"Brittany?"

"Do you want me, Simon?" She asked, her voice low.

"Excuse me?" He asked incredulously.

"Do. You. _Want_. Me?" She purred, her hand releasing his cheek and rubbing up his thigh. He inhaled sharply, trying hard to resist, but knowing he couldn't. He nodded stiffly, trying to remind himself to breathe.

She grinned in delight and kissed him again, deeply this time. Her tongue traced the roof of his mouth and she heard him groan. One hand snaked up his sweater and made contact with his soft, warm fur.

"Brittany. Stop." He forced himself to say, though that was the opposite of what he wanted her to do. She arched her eyebrow as he removed her from his lap.

"I don't want you this way." He said gently.

"Wh-what do you mean? You said that I was amazing. That I was beautiful."

"You are, Brittany. You are and then some. But right now, you're feeling frightened and vulnerable. I don't want to be with you and have you wake up regretful. I don't want to be your mistake. I don't want to be a one-night stand." He explained as clearly as he could.

Her face went blank for a moment before a smile spread across her lips.

"Thank you. For not wanting to hurt me." She said quietly. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I would never hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." And he did.

**(A/N):** A nice long chapter to make up for the last one. Please review!


	4. Of Love and Limits

When life throws you for a loop, can you ever really tell where you're going to land? Life is a sneaky, cunning creature that likes to confuse you with little twists in fate. You can do one of two things: wander around blindly in this particular twist, or you can explore it curiously. One way or another, you're bound to find out where life will lead you next.

It was only a week until the homecoming dance and there was a buzzing energy that filled the school. Everyone was either scrambling to get last minute dates, picking out their clothing and accessories, or voting for homecoming queen and king.

Somehow, Alvin had managed to weasel his way back into Brittany's good graces. His excuse for not helping Brittany in her time of need? The music was too loud. He couldn't hear her. Simon was pretty sure that the only reason she forgave him and smoothed things over, was to keep a cool and collected front. Who would vote them as king and queen if they didn't look every bit the adorable couple everyone assumed that they were.

After the night a week ago with Simon, Brittany hadn't remembered much after the party. She couldn't remember a word that had passed between the two. Only the feeling of warmth and security she had felt in his arms. The scent of almonds and the sound of his heartbeat.

Whenever he passed her in the hall, she could only smile and nod at his greeting. After the encounter, she could still feel his presence. She would press her back against her locker and exhale slowly, imagining his warm, gentle hands cupping her face as he leaned in to kiss her.

Simon felt his stomach turn somersaults whenever she flashed him that smile he adored. He would close his eyes and remember that night. The night he had finally admitted, as much to himself as to her, that he did indeed want her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him and never let go. He wanted to protect her heart from the cruelties that this world had to offer.

_Is this what love feels like? _They asked themselves. Brittany never would've thought in a million years that she could be falling for the Nerd of the Year. Sure, Simon had fantasized, but he never saw through the pretty exterior before. Now, he could see the fragile, frightened, yet passionate and yearning soul that she possessed. No matter how hard they tried to shake the image of one another out of their minds, they just couldn't seem to...or didn't want to.

Though Brittany was back to sitting at her regular table, she couldn't help but throw a few curious glances towards Simon. She caught his gaze at one point and saw his cheeks redden. She smiled coyly and lowered her stare to her lunch tray.

"Of course Brittany and I are going to homecoming together, isn't that right, love-a-muffin?" Alvin asked sweetly.

"Sure. What are friends for?" She countered with a smile.

_Friends_. It felt as though she had plunged a knife into his heart. It wasn't the fact that there was a metaphorical knife sticking out of his chest that hurt so badly. It was the fact that _she_ had been the one to put it there. They had been down that road, and it just wasn't enough for him anymore. He wanted to be her friend, her companion, her lover, her shelter, her protector...but he hadn't fulfilled his duties. Now he had to face the consequences.

OoOoOoO

Simon spent that night in his laboratory like any Friday night, but this night would be different. He could feel it in the air. No he could _smell_ the difference. Wait a minute...why did the difference smell suspiciously like roses?

He turned his head and saw Brittany at the bottom of the steps that led down to his laboratory. She smiled and took a few steps toward him.

"Brittany? How did you get here? _Why_ are you here?" He asked.

"Well, Theodore showed me in, and I'm here to talk to you. About that night." She cleared her throat and looked down at her shoes, as if suddenly finding them incredibly fascinating.

"What about it?" Simon asked dubiously.

"I felt something. I-I _feel _something." She took him by the hand and they sat on the same worn, green couch as the other night. She scooted closer to him.

"Do _you _feel what _I_ feel?" She asked, taking his hand and placing it against her chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat. And he thought _his_ heart was overreacting.

"What do you want from me, Brittany? Don't lie to me." Simon was desperate for some truth in all of this.

"Your love." She said simply, stroking his hand, pressing it closer to her chest.

"And what do I get?" He asked with the slightest hint of a smirk.

"My heart. My soul. Simon, take me. I'm yours." She said softly, tilting her head to one side and shaking it slowly. Her brow was ever so slightly furrowed.

"Brittany." He whispered, his breathing was labored. The notion of having her was too much for his poor, love-sick heart to bear.

She cautiously leaned in to kiss him, her eyes never leaving his, as if asking permission. He answered her by leaning in the rest of the way. She parted her lips slightly, shutting her eyes. She felt his lips brush tenderly against hers. Her arms linked around his neck, pulling him into her to deepen the kiss. She could definitely feel the difference between his and Alvin's kisses. Alvin's kisses were hungry and eager, filled with desire. Simon's were gentle and hesitant, as though the idea of kissing her was too good to be true.

His arms shakily lowered to the small of her back. She grinned against his lips, finding his reluctance charming. She intertwined her fingers and his hair, arching against him. She broke away to take deep breaths before coming back for more. After a few minutes of fidgeting, Brittany had completely undressed herself. Simon stopped and looked her over longingly. He felt weak in the knees and, well...everywhere.

"Alvin has no idea what he's missing." Simon breathed in wonder.

"If he did, he'd lock you in his room and never let you out." Simon joked, although he knew it was probably true.

"And you?" Brittany questioned.

"You're free to leave whenever you wish." He said soberly.

"Brittany, are you sure you want this?" He took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She gazed into those stormy gray orbs of his and the answer came to her.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She whispered.

Simon felt his heart skip a beat as she began to undress _him_. He felt nervous, frightened, exhilarated, and elated all at once. Surely with so many feelings swirling around in his mind, he would explode. Or at least spontaneously combust... The latter seemed more likely seeing as how every touch made his skin burn.

She kissed every inch of fur she could get her lips on, working her way up to his lips. His hands rubbed up and down her back, reveling in the sheer warmth of her. She gasped when he grew so bold as to kiss her collar bone. His lips traced her vein and she responded with a frustrated groan. He was teasing her and she knew he knew it because he let out a low chuckle.

She straddled him as she had done the previous night, though this time there was nothing separating them. Her hand swept the length of his body, starting at his thigh and moving up until she rested it upon his chest.

"You're not playing fair." He growled.

"Simon, I thought you knew me better." She chastised. Her mouth opened in surprise as he flipped her over, his hand holding her waist tightly.

Brittany cried out in ecstasy as their bodies entwined and became one. Every thought in her mind that didn't involve him or this moment had evaporated long before. His kisses had intensified, every one filling her with a passionate blaze. He couldn't seem to get enough of her, wanting more with each breath.

"Brittany, I love you." He panted heavily, one hand cupping her cheek. He kissed her fiercely, every part of him screaming in pleasure.

"Simon." Was all she managed to moan as her chest constricted. She bit her lip to keep from shouting the word at the top of her lungs.

"I love you, too." She said breathlessly as they parted for a moment. She could no longer deny the fact. She couldn't deny the _need_ to feel his body moving in perfect harmony with her own. Simon, however, had already given in. Admitting that she was the piece that made him whole.

OoOoOoO

"Brittany, this is an impossibility." Simon said, holding her soft form close to his.

"What do you mean?"

"This feels like a dream. Someone as beautiful as you, loving me. It's impossible." He pointed out sadly.

"Simon," She rolled over to face him.

"_You_ are beautiful." She whispered. Her warm breath tickled his chin as she kissed him, caressing his cheek.

He held her, savoring every minute. After a while, she sighed and they began to get dressed. She had to get home without anyone noticing, and Simon had to sneak upstairs without waking his brothers.

They managed to each crawl into their beds unseen, although Eleanor already knew what was going on. She mentally reminded herself to speak with Brittany tomorrow.

In the morning, Brittany was too completely at ease to feel tired. She awoke at a normal hour on a Saturday for once. She got dressed before walking into the living room to find Jeanette already working on homework. Eleanor was staring intently at her. She grabbed Brittany's hand and tossed her a light jacket. The autumn chill was beginning.

"Brittany and I are going for a little walk." Eleanor called out before shutting the door. They walked down the street for a few moments before Brittany piped up.

"Eleanor? What's all this about?" Brittany asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me. You snuck out to see Simon last night." Eleanor said sharply. Brittany's face fell.

"Brittany! How could you? You _know_ how Jeanette feels about him."

"Yes, and I also know how _I_ feel about him. My private life is none of your business!" Brittany snapped back.

"It is entirely my business when it involves my sister's happiness. Brittany, you've taken this too far. Do you have any idea what this would do to _Alvin_? He would _die _if he knew." Eleanor informed her, furious at her sister's total lack of sympathy.

"Stop this now, before someone gets hurt." Eleanor advised, turning on her heel. A folded piece of paper fell out of her coat and landed on the ground. Brittany picked it up and unfolded it, but immediately dropped it as though it were on fire.

It was a sketch of her, with Alvin's signature in the corner. She picked it up and turned it over where there were three lines scrawled on the back.

_My love  
My life  
My soul_

"What have I done?" Brittany whispered to herself.

**(A/N): **So...who are _you_ rooting for? Be sure to review!


	5. Of Dances and Deceit

If two fates are entwined, can they ever be untangled? Or can you only use the sharp, painful edges of scissors to cut them apart by force? It is a risk to try and pry apart fates that refuse to budge, though it is not entirely impossible. But if you cut them, will the wounds ever heal?

It was the day of the homecoming dance and excitement was in the air. Everyone was showing their team spirit, sporting the colors of blue and teal. Brittany stood beside Alvin; his arm was wrapped around her waist. She wore a short, blue plaid skirt and a teal dress shirt, the tails of which were tied at her mid-section. She had painted her nails a mixture of the two colors and her lip gloss was blue raspberry flavored.

"Tonight's the night." Alvin whispered into her ear. He gave her one last squeeze before walking off to class. That left her there in the middle of the crowded hallway, a blank look on her face.

What had he meant? The dance? Or something else?She wanted to believe that he meant the dance, but something about his tone of voice sent shivers down her spine. Her mind was swimming in questions. She snapped out of her daze momentarily to rush to class. What was she doing? She winced when felt a sharp pain jolt through her chest.

Alvin loved her. She found that out not quite a week ago. But why didn't he just tell her? Why did he have to hide his affections from her? Simon, on the other hand, was sweet and considerate. He opened doors for her, pulled out her chair for her, and never missed a chance to tell her how beautiful he thought she was.

Alvin was everything she was, they were practically one person. And yet, Simon was everything she wasn't, like the other half of her. The most painful decision of her life was tearing her apart. She wanted them both, but she knew that life didn't work that way. She had to decide soon. And either way, it would break her heart.

OoOoOoO

"Simon, I need to talk to you." Brittany said in a hushed voice, taking his arm and leading him to a vacant table. He sat beside her, his brow furrowed in worry.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to stop this." She said quietly. His eyes filled with confusion.

"Stop what?"

"_Us_, Simon. We can't do _this_." She gestured to herself first, and then to him. His face fell, making tears burn her eyes.

"Brittany, I..." He was cut off.

"Simon, I love you, but I love him, too. I've already made my decision." She tried to remain strong and keep herself from crying her heart out.

"I respect your decision." He said quietly.

"Jeanette loves you. I can't hurt my little sister." Brittany explained. She knew that she probably should've waited for Jeanette to tell him in her own time, but Simon needed to know. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at his shocked expression.

"She does?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Simon." She replied with laughter in her voice.

"She has for a long time now. And you thought _I_ was clueless!" She grinned.

"That seems impossible. She's always been kind to me, but...I never thought..."

"We've already learned that nothing's impossible, Simon." Brittany said purposefully, bringing them back to the original topic of discussion.

"I understand perfectly, Brittany. It was selfish of me to try and intrude. Alvin loves you and I shouldn't have even tried. I'll get out of you hair." He began to stand, but Brittany put her hand on his chest.

"I don't want you out of my life, Simon. We all need someone to protect us from spiders every once in a while." She said with a soft smile. He let out a small laugh, his eyes never leaving hers. Subconsciously, he leaned in to press his lips to hers. She welcomed the gentle kiss, knowing it may as well be their last.

The sound of a tray clattering to the floor broke their kiss. They both looked at Alvin like deer caught in the headlights. His eyes were wide and his jaw had practically dropped to the floor. Simon released Brittany and Alvin regained his composure.

"I can't believe it, but I should've known." He said in a low, harsh voice before walking out of the cafeteria. Brittany felt her legs turn to jelly and she sat down to avoid _falling_ down.

"Oh, God." She whispered, hiding her face in her hands. How could she be so careless?

OoOoOoO

How could she be so careless? He had given her his heart completely and before he'd gotten the chance to inform her of the fact, she goes and tears it to pieces.

And his own brother! Simon _knew_ how much he loved her. And yet there they had been, kissing in the cafeteria. How could _his own brother_ betray him?

Looking back, Alvin pieced it all together. The study sessions, the silent treatment, the daydreaming for no reason. He felt like a fool for ignoring the signs. He felt like a fool for asking Brittany for some space.

_Is that what this was all about? _His conscience poked and prodded at him. No, that wasn't even the half of it. That wasn't the first time he had hurt her. He supposed that she just couldn't stand him anymore. But then why had she stayed? Why had she lied? Did she lie to hurt him or because she didn't want to see him get hurt?

Alvin grasped his head and groaned. All this thinking was giving him a headache.

He went to his locker when he heard the bell, signaling that lunch was over. He gathered his books and headed off to biology.

He took a seat next to Theodore and avoided making eye contact. He jotted down the notes off of the board, but his mind was elsewhere.

Would he still take her to homecoming? Of course. He knew it meant the world to her. If they won, and that was very likely, they'd have to share a dance in the spotlight. Could he handle something like that knowing what he knew? He shuddered and continued writing.

OoOoOoO

Alvin and his brothers arrived around five to pick up the Chipettes. Alvin rung the doorbell and they waited in awkward silence. Miss Miller answered with a broad smile.

"Come on in, boys. Don't be shy. They'll be right down." Miss Miller left them at the foot of the stairs to grab her camera.

Simon and Alvin stood on either side of their little brother. They hadn't spoken to one another at all since lunch. When Dave asked what was wrong, Theodore told him it was best not to interfere.

Alvin and Simon both let out their breath slowly when Brittany descended the stairs. She wore a sparkling pink dress with a low neckline that clung to her torso. There was a thigh-high split in the skirt that was loose enough for her to move in, unless you counted the three and a half inch heels she was wearing. Luckily, she was a pro at walking in heels.

Alvin tentatively took her by the hand. She didn't have the courage to look him in the eye. They both turned to Miss Miller with pasted on smiles so she could take a picture.

Jeanette and Eleanor came down next. Simon's eyes widened and Theodore smiled lovingly. Jeanette wore a long, flowing gown with a shining blue bodice that looked like scales. The skirt was a deep, silky fabric. Eleanor wore a knee-length dress with sequins near the hem of the skirt that reflected the light. They, too, took their places beside their respective Chipmunks and posed for pictures.

They all hopped into Alvin's car and drove off in silence. Brittany, of course, got shot gun, but she didn't feel like speaking. She wasn't even sure if she could make it through the night without collapsing.

"This ought to be fun. The decorations are beautiful." Jeanette said, breaking the tension in the air.

"Yeah." Simon agreed half-heartedly.

Once they arrived, they didn't get out of the car immediately. Brittany stared down at her hands before chancing a glance at Alvin. As luck would have it, he chose that moment to look her way. They caught each other's gaze and flinched, looking away. They decided that that was as good a time as any to get out of the car. As soon as Brittany opened her door, the other three opened as well.

Each Chipmunk took his date by the arm and led them to the entrance. Once inside the building, they marveled at their surroundings. Jeanette wasn't kidding. There were large arcs made entirely of seashells. And behind the podium was a large clam shell. There were already students having their pictures taken in front of it. The walls were decorated with underwater murals obviously painted by the advanced art classes.

"This is amazing, Jeanette!" Simon said in awe. He turned to the furiously blushing Chipette.

"I drew the dolphin." She said shyly, pointing to the magnificent silver form that leapt off the wall. Simon's eyes softened.

"It's lovely, Jeanette." He said with a smile. She returned the look, wiping away any doubt that she didn't love him dearly.

Alvin slowly pulled his hand away from Brittany's giving her a look that said, "I need some space right now." She nodded, trying not to cry in front of him. She turned on her heel and covered her mouth with one hand. Tears did not roll down her cheeks. Instead, intense sobs shook her very core. She wanted tears. She begged for them to come, but they wouldn't. She'd have to settle for that pain that ripped through her every couple of seconds.

She took a seat at one of the tables off to the side for people who didn't want to dance. She felt a presence to her left, but didn't lift her head from the table. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up, and scoffed at who she saw.

"What do you want, Eleanor?" She asked, her voice cracking. Eleanor smiled reassuringly.

"I just wanted to congratulate you. I'm glad you did the right thing." Eleanor said with a nod. Brittany let out a bitter laugh.

"I'm glad _somebody_ got some sort of happiness out of all this." Brittany grumbled.

"I'm not the only one, Britt. Jeanette's positively glowing." She said, gesturing to the brunette Chipette. She was laughing at some witty remark Simon had made.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Really." Brittany said, resting her head back down onto the table. Eleanor sighed.

OoOoOoO

Alvin drifted in and out of the current conversation with his friends. He was too busy scanning the room every few minutes, looking for her.

"Dude, you should be happy. You're a shoe-in for homecoming king." A boy by the name of Josh said, pointing at the podium.

The music was turned off and a hush fell over the crowd when the principal cleared her throat into the microphone.

"Good evening, students. Is everyone enjoying themselves?" She was greeted by a loud roar. She chuckled before continuing.

"I'm sure you're all eager to find out who your king and queen are tonight. And I shan't keep you waiting any longer." She ripped open a white envelope and read it over with a smile.

"Simon Seville and Brittany Miller!" She looked around at her completely silent students with a confused look.

Alvin's eyes widened and he turned to his friends when they dropped the cups of punch they had been holding. Josh choked on the sip he had taken.

"It was a joke!" He cried out loud enough for all to hear. Alvin had a hard time believing that any of this had occured, but once he came to his senses he shook his head and walked away from his friends. He was tired of their _jokes_.

Brittany walked up to the podium and allowed the principal to place a small tiara on her head. Simon came forward hesitantly and a crown was placed on his head. There was scattered applause throughout the crowd.

Simon cautiously took Brittany's hand and led her to the dance floor. Her eyes met his guiltily. A familiar song filled the room and people took several steps back to give them room.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Those tears Brittany had wanted so badly chose the perfect moment to emerge. Simon frowned lightly and wiped them away with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry, Simon." she whispered, resting her head against his chest as they shuffled back and forth.

"Don't be. I'm not." He murmured, not regretting any of the time he spent with her.

"Alvin will never speak to me again." She sobbed into his shirt. He put his hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair lovingly.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Oooohhhhoohhhhohhooohhooohhooohoooh_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

"He'll forgive you. I'm not so sure about myself, though." Simon said grimly. Brittany sniffed and looked up at him hopefully.

"I'll always love you, you know." She said, wiping at her eyes.

"I know." He murmured, beginning to sing along with the song that was playing. Brittany gave a small smile before joining in.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

"Ironic." Simon muttered.

"_Are_ we best friends?" Brittany asked. Simon nodded as the song came to an end.

"We are now." He said, giving her one last hug before pulling away. He smiled before walking back to Jeanette.

Brittany just stood there as the crowd gathered once more, dancing to a new song. She turned her head to the side and caught sight of Alvin leaving the building. She felt a tug on her heart. She had to go after him. She squeazed between different couples and made it outside to see Alvin leaning against his car, staring up into the sky.

"Alvin." She said, stopping to catch her breath. His eyes glazed over when he saw her. She winced at the pain that filled her chest when he gave her that look.

"Please talk to me." She pleaded, putting one hand on his cheek. He covered it with his own and looked her in the eyes. His gaze was so intense she was sure he could see right into her very soul.

"We have nothing to talk about." He said softly before pulling her hand off his face. He couldn't have that. Every touch made him long to hold her in his arms. He wanted to forgive her so badly, but part of him couldn't erase that image of her and Simon in his memory.

"Please, Alvin. I'm sorry. What difference does it make if I apologize once or a thousand times?" She asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. He just looked away, his heart ached when he saw her cry.

"Alvin, please. I love you." She whispered. He let out his breath slowly. How could he believe her?

"_Alvin, please_! I _need _you." She said her voice wavering. He still refused to meet her eyes. She bit her lip and forced him to look into her eyes once more.

"Alvin, I've loved you since I was eight years old. Does that mean_ nothing_ to you?" Her voice quivered as her eyes darted back and forth between his. He shrugged her off and walked back towards the school without another word.

She turned around and pressed her back against the car door, sliding down until she was on the ground. She hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed, her face hidden in the folds of her dress.

She gasped for air, her lungs refusing to work properly. Her vision was blurred by tears. She wiped them away in time to see Alvin cast her one last fleeting glance before shutting the door to the school. She put her hand on her chest and tried to slow her breathing. It was gone. Her heart was gone.


	6. Of Closets and Confirmations

When you think that you finally have it figured out, life knocks you down a peg. Just when you finally make the right choice, you begin to doubt that choice. What would've happened if you'd chosen door number two? Now that you've made your decision, you can either fight for something more, perhaps a mystery prize, or you can settle for your consolation prize. But there are some cases when you fight it so long that you don't get either.

It had been a week since homecoming. Things had calmed down. Everyone went about their business as they would any other day. Well, _almost_ everyone.

Brittany walked into history and strayed to the back of the room like normal, but for reasons she refused to tell anyone. They had a sneaking suspicion, though.

They could tell by her red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. They could hear it in her hoarse voice and the occasional sniffle. She refused to make eye contact with anyone, including her sisters. At lunch, she went outside and sat under a tree to cry quietly.

They all turned to Alvin, who wasn't doing much better. He didn't cry or avoid the company of others, but if you dared to utter her name in his presence, you could see the anguish in his eyes.

To everyone's surprise, he had forgiven Simon and they were back on speaking terms. They figured that Simon would be the last person he'd ever want to see again, as long as he lived. And yet, there they were, laughing about the latest in school gossip. Of course, it wasn't called_ gossip_. It was just _school news_ to them.

"Can you believe it? Josh says Amanda let him get to third base last Friday." A boy named Mike said in an excited whisper.

"I don't believe that." Simon said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, and why not? I've heard that she's easy." Alvin said with a sly smirk.

"Even if that _were_ true, Amanda wasn't anywhere_ near_ Josh last Friday." Simon said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah? Where was she?" Another boy asked. There were a few suggestive noises and nudges. Simon blushed.

"She was at the Miller house, comforting...Brittany." The last part was a whisper as Simon realized what he had said. Alvin's face twisted in pain. There was a moment of awkward silence before Mike's voice rang out again, breaking the tension.

"I know why you know that Simon. _You_ were with _Jeanette_ that night." He said smugly. Simon began denying it, making everyone poke and prod the truth out of him. Alvin just sat there like a stone, silent and still. He was thinking.

As they were walking home, Simon turned to Alvin warily.

"Alvin?" He asked quietly. Alvin looked up at him expectantly.

"You..._forgave_ me...right?" His voice was low. Alvin nodded, not sure what he was getting at.

"Why not..._her_? I mean, she's a thousand times prettier than _I _am." Simon said with wide eyes. Simon's attempt at levity provoked little but a wry smile from Alvin.

"I can't." Alvin managed to mutter without his voice cracking. He checked his pace and shoved his hands into his pockets, his eyes never leaving the sidewalk.

Once they'd finally rounded the corner to their house, they saw four familiar faces. Theodore had his arm wrapped around Eleanor's shoulder, his other hand tickling her side. Her cheeks were a rosy pink as she pleaded for him to stop.

Jeanette caught Simon's gaze and she gave a small wave, her lips curved up into a sheepish smile.

Brittany was the only one that didn't seem to be doing anything. Once she caught sight of Alvin, she stopped moving all together.

Her lip quivered and she tugged on her sister's sleeve, whispering inaudibly. Jeanette looked Alvin over with a frown before nodding and whispering to Eleanor.

Eleanor sighed and gave Theodore one last squeeze. Theodore walked towards his brothers with a grim smile. He knew that his eldest brother was stubborn, but he'd never expected one of Alvin's little spats would cut into his time spent with Ellie. He sighed and walked into the house.

"I'm sick of this." Eleanor pouted. Jeanette nodded in agreement.

"I think I have an idea though." Eleanor whispered the idea to her purple-clad sister. Jeanette tilted her head to the side.

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Um...they could kill each other!" She whispered fiercely. Eleanor shrugged.

"It's worth the risk." Eleanor nodded and Jeanette lifted Brittany off the ground, pinning her arms to her sides. She ignored Brittany's protests and walked towards the Seville residence with some difficulty. Eleanor followed anxiously and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Simon answered the door with a confused frown. Jeanette and Eleanor replayed their idea to him. He grinned and Brittany's muffled cries grew louder.

"Can you still pick Alvin up?" Eleanor asked. Simon let out an amused laugh and nodded. They walked into the boys' room and Alvin's expression changed dramatically.

"What are you doing? Simon! Put me _down_!" Alvin wriggled in Simon's arms.

"We have to do this the hard way now, Alvin." He said in a condoning tone. They walked out to the coat closet and threw the two in, shutting the door as fast as they could.

"_What _do you think you're doing! Let us out of here!" Alvin shouted, pounding on the door. Brittany just backed herself against the wall of the closet, holding her breath.

"Not until you kiss and make up!" Eleanor called out. Simon cocked one eyebrow and she shrugged at him.

"Literally?" They asked in unison. They heard everyone on the other side of the door shout "Yes."

"Is it that bad?" Brittany asked in a low whisper.

"What?" He asked, lifting his face from his palm.

"The idea of kissing me. Is it that bad." He exhaled slowly and looked away from her.

"Answer me." She ordered, her voice wavering. His head snapped up.

"You broke my heart, Brittany! What do you expect from me?!" He nearly shouted.

"Oh _please_, Alvin! I think after all those times you've broken _my_ heart, you deserve more than your fair share of heartache." Her eyes narrowed into slits in the darkness. He scoffed.

"Everyone likes to talk about how_ I_ broke _your_ heart. That Valentine's Day Ball hurt me more than it ever hurt you. Can you imagine how it feels to be turned down for _yourself_? Words hurt, Brittany." He spat angrily.

"If you had just asked me, instead of being a chicken, we wouldn't have been in that mess!" She cried out incredulously.

"Why are we fighting about something that happened nine years ago?" He asked quietly.

"You brought it up and...why did you stop yelling?" Her volume changed with confusion.

"Because I don't think that's the answer this time." He said gravely.

"When was it _ever_ the answer?" Her voice was filled with reluctant laughter. He smiled softly.

"Brittany? Are you in love with my brother?" He asked, forcing her to meet his eyes. She blinked back tears.

"Alvin, I-I'm not going to lie to you. I do have feelings for your brother. But I'm in love with _you_." She reached out to stroke his cheek.

He felt every last particle of hatred in his body melt away. This is why he had been afraid to let her touch him. That was all the power she needed to make him fall for her all over again.

She pulled him closer. He felt her eyelashes brush against his as their lips met for the first time in weeks. It felt as though the time lapse had never occured.

"What's happening?" Theodore whispered to Eleanor, whose ear was glued to the outside of the door.

"Something must be wrong. The yelling stopped." She took a step back and opened the door. They all grinned at what they saw.

"Is that good enough, Ellie?" Simon asked teasingly. Eleanor nodded with a chuckle.

"Um, guys? You can come out now." Theodore informed them. Alvin and Brittany remained where they were, pressed against one wall. Alvin shifted his arm and shut the closet door.

The others snickered before entering the kitchen for a snack.

"What exactly _was_ the fight about, anyway?" Jeanette asked, leaning over the counter.

"You didn't tell her?" Eleanor poked Simon in the chest.

He tittered weakly. Eleanor just groaned.

"Seriously, guys. I want to know." Jeanette said eagerly.

"Let's just say, some mysteries are better left unsolved." Simon said somberly. Eleanor smacked him him the stomach.

"She's gonna find out someday, Simon." Eleanor whispered.

"Yes, but let's not spoil today." Eleanor rolled her eyes before digging into her pudding. It seemed that she and Theodore were the only ones who had any idea what they were doing. Or were they? Fate is a little twisted some times.

**(A/N): **Well, my lovely readers, that concludes Twisted Fate. I would like to thank you all for supporting this story. As you can see, everything returns to normal. Well, almost everything. As I've said before, I was just experimenting. Those of you reading Inseperable will note a bit of Brimon. I'm growing fonder of the couple. Who knows which direction fate will lead them. Kindly review.


End file.
